Return to Me
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Alex Cabot has kept a secret from the SVU squad for 7 years. But when a young runaway lands in their hands, she has no choice but to come clean. Will this be the chance she's been waiting for to get back what she lost all those years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**A Jaded Miracle**

The water turned off and Olivia stepped from the shower, pulling a towel around her slender frame. She was just about to wipe the condensation from the mirror when the phone began to ring loudly. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She was hit immediately with the cold of her apartment.

"Benson," she spoke into the cordless phone on the desk.

"Liv, it's Elliot. We've got a kid being dropped on us by the nigh shift," Elliot answered.

"Ok…I'll be there as soon as I can," Olivia answered, taking down the address.

She placed the phone back in the cradle and proceeded to pull on clothes. She ran a brush through her hair and blow dried it quickly before rushing out the door. She arrived on the scene fifteen minutes later. Just as she was climbing out of her car, Elliot approached her, the ambulance lights illuminating his face. He didn't look happy. Liv shut the door and closed the gap between them.

"What going on?" she asked, her hair still damp from the shower.

"Couple of patrol cars caught the kid wandering the streets. They followed him to this apartment building," Elliot began to explain as the pair made their way to the ambulance where an EMS tech was bandaging up a cut on the boy's left forearm.

"Why is he being handed over to us?" Olivia questioned, pulling out a pen and notebook.

"The guys that pulled him over saw all the bruises and figured abuse case so we landed it," Elliot replied just as the technician finished up with the boy's arm. The tech gave Liv a smile as Olivia bent down to the boy's eye level.

"Hi, my name's Olivia. What's yours?" Olivia greeted.

"Matthew," he answered, picking at the gauze bandage around his arm.

"What are you doing out so late Matthew?" she probed.

"I wanted to go for a walk," Matthew answered. Olivia got the feeling he was lying but it was late and she figured they'd better get him to the hospital as quickly as they could.

"I'll ride with him. We'll see you there," Liv called over her shoulder as she climbed into the bus. Elliot headed back to his own car and soon rejoined Olivia and Matthew. The boy was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, his legs swinging just inches above the floor.

"How's he doing?" Elliot inquired of his partner as a nurse brought in a tray with orange juice on it.

"He's pretty beat up but the doctor said he should be fine," Olivia replied as she watched Matthew take the cup from the nurse and down the juice in one swallow.

"We ever get an age on him?"

"Yeah. He's eleven," Liv muttered, checking her notepad. Without another word Elliot led his partner into the room just as the nurse was leaving.

"How are you feeling, Matthew?" Liv asked, pulling up a chair.

"Better. I don't want to stay here," Matt answered, his shoes making a 'clang' sound against the edge of the bed.

"Well we can't call your parents to come and get you until you tell us where you live," Olivia explained.

"I don't want to go home," he answered vehemently.

"Don't you want your parents to know you're alright?" It was Elliot this time who asked.

"I just don't want to go home, ok. Can't I go with you guys?" he begged. Elliot and Liv shared a look before she spoke.

"I'll make you a deal," she began.

"I'm listening," Matt affirmed, leaning forward.

"You can come and stay at the precinct tonight if you tell us your phone number so we can call your parents in the morning to tell them where you are and that you're safe," she proposed. Matthew took a few minutes to think over her offer. Finally he looked up and nodded.

"Ok. Can we leave now?" he asked.

"I'll get sign the release forms," Elliot answered and left the room. Olivia got up as well and led the eleven-year-old out of the room and down towards the exit.

"Detective Stabler is going to drive you to the precinct. I have to go back and get my car," Olivia stated once all of the necessary paperwork was filled out and signed.

"See you a bit," Elliot called as he led Matthew to his car.

"So what grade are you in, Matthew?" Elliot asked as they turned down a side street.

"Sixth. I like school. I like history a lot," Matthew answered through a yawn.

"History's a good subject to like," Elliot commented as he pulled into the parking garage across the street from the precinct.

"Where's Olivia?" Matthew asked as the pair climbed out of the car.

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Elliot assured him. Before they even reached the door, Liv came running towards them from garage.

"You guys beat me," she chuckled, catching her breath.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Liv ushered the young boy into the building and up into the squad room. Despite the late hour Munch was seated at his computer, clicking through email.

"What are you still doing here, John?" Olivia asked as Elliot led Matt up to the crib.

"What else do I have to do on a Thursday night," he commented. He closed out the program and made to shut the machine down.

"The better question, is what are you doing here?" he countered with a smirk.

"We got a call from the night shift and he didn't want to go home or stay in the hospital," Olivia expounded.

"He's eleven, Munch. So we made a deal. He will stay here tonight and we call his parents in the morning," she concluded.

"How very charitable of you," he sighed and grabbed his coat.

"Have fun babysitting," he called as he descended the stairs. Olivia just smiled and headed upstairs. She found Matthew already fast asleep in one of the bottom bunks. Elliot was simply watching him.

"I can stay with him. Why don't you go home," Olivia suggested. Elliot got up and nodded.

"Have a good night. See you in the morning," Elliot called softly as he shut the door. Olivia laid down on one of the beds near Matthew and drifted to sleep. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake. She sat up to find the room filled with light from the doorway and Elliot standing next to her.

"I thought you went home," she commented, slightly disoriented.

"I did. Liv, its nine in the morning," he told her. She ran a hand through her hair and looked over to see Matthew's bed empty.

"He's eating breakfast with Fin," Elliot answered, as if reading her mind.

She stretched and followed him down into the squad room. She smiled as Fin entertained Matthew. Olivia headed towards the coffee pot but was interrupted by Captain Cragen.

"Elliot, Olivia. The boy's parents are here. They're waiting in interrogation room one," Don called. Olivia put the cup down and sighed. Couldn't she at least get her morning coffee? Fin stood up and led Matt by the shoulder in the direction of the other interrogation room.

"I'll take him," Olivia offered and followed them. Elliot signaled for Munch to join him just as Alex walked through the door.

"Somebody want to fill me in?" she asked the two retreating detectives.

"Picked up an eleven-year-old kid last night, wandering the streets. Pretty beat up," Elliot called over his shoulder. The blond ADA followed him as they headed for the first interrogation room. She looked into the window but couldn't make herself stay there. She wanted to see the child. There was something inside of her that was tugging at her mind. She knew it was just her hopes getting up but it didn't matter. She had to look. Before Cragen appeared, she snuck out and into the viewing area of the second interrogation room. She nearly fell over. She was clutching the sill of the window when Olivia emerged.

"Alex, are you alright?" the detective asked.

"I…I can't do this," Alex finally managed to gasp out before promptly turning around and walking out of the room. Olivia began to follow her out until the pair collided with Captain Cragen.

"Where are you going?" Don addressed Olivia.

"To get a cup of coffee," she answered, sounding very much like she needed the caffeine.

"What about you? Didn't you just get here?" he asked of Alex.

"I'm sorry Captain but I can't handle this case. You'll have to find someone else," Alex stated as calmly as she could before proceeding to leave the squad room.

"What was that about?" Don asked, looking confused.

"I'll talk to her. Do you mind sitting in with Fin?" Olivia asked.

"Just make it quick. We have the parents waiting to see him," Don replied and watched as Olivia grabbed her car keys and leave the building. Wordlessly he headed for the second interrogation room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bruises Don't Lie**

Olivia rushed out the front of the building and tried to find Alex. She finally spotted the Assistant District Attorney across the street. Liv rushed across the street as quickly as she could to avoid getting hit and grabbed the woman by the shoulder.

"Alex, what's going on?" Olivia asked, slightly short of breath

"I do not want to discuss it, Olivia," Alex answered tersely and shrugged the detective's hand off. She began walking towards the garage and to her car. All Olivia could do was watch as the blond sped off. With a look of determination in her eyes, Olivia jumped in her and gave chase.

"Come on, Alex, where are you going?" Olivia mumbled to herself as she weaved through the harrowing New York City traffic. She finally caught up with her at an apartment building. She sat in her car and watched as Alex climbed out and gave the doorman a smile as she entered the building. Olivia debated for a moment but decided to follow. She wasn't going to let Alex off that easily. She never backed down from a case, especially before had heard any or all of the facts. Olivia sprinted up the stairs, after asking the doorman which apartment was Alex's. She found the door closed.

Inside Alex had set her coat, keys and briefcase down on the front table. She emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Slowly, the blond sunk onto the couch. She tossed back two of the small white pills and set the glass on the table in front of her. Her eyes scanned the pictures adorning the mantel across from her. Had it really been that long? Could she really have gotten lucky this time? Just as she was about to get up and pick up a picture, there was a sharp knock at the door. She sighed; knowing who it was and slowly opened the door.

"I told you I don't want to talk about," she snapped at the female detective.

"Alex, this is not like you," Olivia stated.

"I can't try every case, Olivia. So just drop it," Alex ordered sharply.

"You freaked out in there. Please, just talk to me," Liv begged. Alex was her friend. She hated to see her so upset. After a long pause, Alex caved and opened the door enough to let Olivia in.

"I just don't feel I could objectively try the case, that's all. End of story," Alex explained as she stood in the short entryway. She didn't want Olivia to see the pictures. She knew the detective would ask questions. But then again, if this really was what she'd been hoping for, she might have to tell them anyways. Olivia could tell that Alex wasn't be truthful but she didn't press the subject.

Back at the precinct John and Elliot were talking with Matthew's parents. The couple seemed nice enough, both very well spoken. Currently, Elliot forward in his chair and looked at the man and woman before him.

"So does Matthew sneak out at night very often?" he asked.

"No. Never. I checked on him around nine o'clock and then when I went in this morning to wake him up, he was gone," Matthew's mother, Karen, answered.

"And you didn't report your son missing?" John asked skeptically.

"Well we were about to when the phone rang and we were told he was here," Jacob, Matthew's father, responded.

"How lucky," Munch muttered.

"Do you have any idea why your son might have tried to sneak out last night? Is he doing alright in school?" Elliot probed.

"He's doing fine in school. He loves school. He has friends but he knows he's not supposed to spend the night except on weekends," Karen expounded.

"Well officers found him standing outside an apartment building," Elliot offered.

"I can't imagine why. Maybe he just got turned around. We live in an apartment building," Jacob answered with a shrug.

"Can we please see him?" Karen begged.

"In a few minutes. Officers are with him right now," Munch told her and the two cops stood up. They silently excused themselves and left the couple to their own devices.

"They don't seem overly upset that he ran away," John commented once the door to the room had closed.

"Yeah. Let's go see what Fin and Liv found out from the kid," Elliot agreed and the two headed for the second interrogation room.

Captain Cragen and Fin sat in the room, facing Matthew across the table. None of the spoke at first. Finally Fin broke the silence.

"So why'd you sneak out?" he asked.

"I wanted to go for a walk," Matthew answered, the same answer he gave Elliot and Olivia the night before.

"So you went for a walk. Where'd you go?" the detective probed.

"I don't remember. I just walked until the cops stopped me and called the ambulance," Matthew answered, itching the skin above the gauze bandage covering his left forearm.

"How'd you get all of these cuts and bruises?" Cragen asked as gently as he could.

"My room is on the second floor and I cut my arm when I jumped out," Matt responded, indicating his bandaged arm.

"You sit tight, we'll be right back," Cragen informed the eleven-year-old and led Fin out. They ran into Munch and Elliot waiting outside.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Cabot freaked out and so Olivia went to find her," Cragen replied. Elliot just gave an eyebrow raise.

"That boy's lying. He didn't get all of those bruises from climbing out a two story window," Fin asserted.

"You think it could be the parents?" Munch asked and the other three men nodded.

"Let's let them stew for a while. Munch why don't you take Matthew and get something to eat," Cragen ordered. Munch rolled his eyes but walked in signaled for Matthew to follow him. The rest of the detectives followed them and sat down at their respective desks. Cragen watched as Munch disappeared around the corner in the direction towards the candy machine.

"Elliot, call Olivia and find out where she is," Cragen called just as he headed into his office, the phone ringing loudly.

"Cragen," he answered.

"Don, it's Melinda," Dr. Warner answered.

"What can I do for you?" Don asked.

"The nurse at the hospital sent over some blood work on the boy that Elliot and Olivia picked up," Melinda began.

"Yeah," Don murmured, wanting her to just tell him whatever it was she had to tell him.

"There's something you need to tell your detectives," she answered and Don had to sit down as she fed him the disturbing news. After a moment to compose himself Cragen replied.

"Alright. I'll let them know," he answered before hanging up. He had to simply stare at his hands for a few minutes. How could something this big be not known to the squad? He took several deep breaths and stood up, heading into the squad room. Elliot was on the phone.

"Did you get her yet?" Don called, making Elliot look in the Captain's direction. The detective nodded.

"She's with Alex," Elliot whispered.

"Tell her to get back here now and bring Cabot. The rest of you, in my office now," he ordered. Munch handed Matthew off to another office and he and Fin headed into the Captain's office.

"Olivia, Cragen needs you back here now. Bring Cabot," Elliot repeated and hung up. He too followed his colleagues. Olivia hung up and gave Alex a worried look.

"What?" Alex asked, looking nervous.

"Cragen needs us back at the station. It sounded important," Olivia answered and before Alex could protest, Olivia dragged her out of the apartment.

The duo appeared in the precinct some fifteen minutes later and Olivia looked around. None of the squad was there. Then she saw Cragen standing in the doorway, waving her in. Olivia let go of Alex's arm and headed into Cragen's office.

"What's this about, Captain?" Olivia asked once she'd shut the door behind her. She looked around at her colleagues. They seemed just as clueless as she did.

"I just got a call from Warner. She analyzed the blood work the hospital did last night and…." Don began.

"And what?" Elliot asked.

"It turns out that the Damaris' aren't Matthew's parents, at least not Mrs. Damaris," Cragen explained.

"Ok…so we have to locate a biological mother," Fin stated.

"There was DNA on file from a cold case….it turns out…Alex is his mother," Cragen concluded. His four detectives stared at him, Olivia's mouth hanging open slightly. She turned her gaze to see Alex standing in view, arms crossed over her chest, looking anxious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Under Bright Lights**

"You're kidding," Olivia finally managed to get out.

"I'm afraid not," Cragen replied, shaking his head.

"Well this complicates matters," John muttered. He reached for the door handle but Olivia stopped him.

"Are you going to tell her?" Liv questioned. For some reasons he felt like she ought to be the one to break the news to Alex.

"No," Munch answered simply and pulled the door open. He merely walked past Alex, not conveying anything with his facial expression. Slowly Fin and Elliot followed, leaving only Cragen and Olivia left in the small space.

"You ok, Liv? You look a little pale," Cragen commented.

"I'm fine…it's just…she took one look at Matthew and she freaked out, like she knew him," Liv answered after taking a minute to compose herself.

"I'll have Fin and Elliot take another crack at the parents. Why don't you take her somewhere private and talk about it," Cragen suggested. Olivia nodded and left the office, closing the door gently behind her. She saw Alex, leaning against Olivia's desk.

"Can we talk?" Liv questioned in a hushed tone. Alex merely nodded and allowed Olivia to lead the way. Elliot watched his partner go and sighed. He could tell this was bothering Olivia more than the rest of them.

"Ready?" Fin asked, interrupting Elliot's thoughts. The father of four rose from his chair the two headed back into the first interrogation room. Jacob looked up, his spirits falling once he saw that it was only the detectives returning without their son.

"Is Matthew ok? Please, I want to see my son," Karen begged.

"Mrs. Damaris, I'm afraid you can't see your son until we straighten a few things out," Elliot began. She looked quizzically at him for a moment but allowed him to continue.

"We've recently discovered that Matthew is not your biological son," Elliot continued.

"Where did you find foolish information like that?" Jacob scoffed.

"The Medical Examiner did some tests on the blood work taken at the hospital," Fin answered him.

"You took blood from him? He's eleven he can't authorize that," Karen protested.

"It was under emergency circumstances and there was nothing invasive," Elliot assured her but he could tell she wasn't satiated.

"So, Matthew isn't your biological son," Elliot reiterated.

"Fine…he's not our biological son. We adopted him," Karen answered.

"I don't see what difference it makes. We just want to take him home. This much stress on a young child isn't healthy," Jacob added.

"Matthew is fine, he's with one of the other detectives being entertained," Fin assured them.

"It's not a crime to adopt a child. We couldn't conceive on our own so we turned to adoption," Karen spouted defensively. Elliot had to hold his tongue and not lash out at them. He just got a very unsettling feeling about this.

Upstairs, Olivia and Alex were seated across from each other at a small table. Olivia was searching for the words to explain what the Captain had just told them.

"What? You wanted to talk," Alex interrupted the detective's thought process.

"Alex…Cragen just told us…that…Matthew," Olivia began but she couldn't quite get all the way through the sentence.

"Told you what about him?" Alex probed. Her heart had started to beat faster at the mere mention of the boy's name.

"He's your son," Olivia finally managed to blurt.

All of the color drained from Alex's face. If it weren't for the fact that her chest was heaving madly, Olivia would have said she was dead. The breaths came in short, painful gasps and shortly Alex began to hyperventilate.

"Just take a deep breath," Olivia instructed, taking Alex by the hand. Alex tried to do as she was instructed but it hurt to much. After a little more coaching from Olivia, the ADA had managed to get her breathing slightly under control. The color had yet to return to her face but Olivia felt a little better knowing she wouldn't have to perform CPR.

"He can't be," were the first words from Alex's mouth. As soon as they had past through her lips she regretted them. She had been waiting for seven long years for this moment. Maybe she was just overwhelmed but she had a hard time believing that it was true.

"Warner compared DNA…you're a match," Olivia expounded. Alex just shook her head. This moment couldn't be real. It was too good to be true. Perhaps all the empty years of waiting and hoping had jaded her mind, but she just couldn't accept that she had finally found him.

"Why didn't you tell you had a son?" Olivia asked gently.

"It wasn't important," Alex responded automatically.

"I'd say it was pretty important," Olivia countered. Alex didn't respond. Olivia sat there and a million questions buzzed around in her head. She finally settled on one and asked it.

"Why was your DNA in the system?" she probed.

"I had to give that and fingerprints when I took the job with DA's office," Alex answered. It wasn't a lie. She had had to give her fingerprints when she joined the DA's office. She didn't want to tell Olivia about that day seven years ago when her world fell apart at her feet.

Before Olivia could ask her next question, Elliot appeared and flagged her down. Wordlessly, she got up and joined him.

"You get anything?" Elliot asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem to believe that she has a son," Olivia answered. Alex looked at them and knew what they were talking about.

"What about the parents?" Liv inquired.

"They claim he was adopted at birth," Elliot replied.

"It could be the truth," Olivia posited but she could sense Elliot didn't believe it.

"Captain wants us to investigate, check out the adoption agency and everything. But we'll need a warrant," Elliot explained.

"Well we'll have to find someone else because Alex is clearly not up to it," Liv muttered.

"I'll get you a warrant," Alex stated, standing up and pulling on her coat.

"I thought you didn't want to deal with this case," Olivia stated.

"I don't. I'm going to ask a friend of mine to get the warrant for you," Alex explained before walking downstairs and out of the building.

"There's something she's not saying," Olivia sighed as they followed the same path back to the squad room. They watched as Jacob and Karen were reunited with Matthew. He didn't look very happy to see them but he willingly left with them. His gaze turned back for a moment to look at Olivia. She gave him a smile and watched him leave. She could tell he didn't want to go with them.

"How'd it go with Cabot?" Don asked, stepping out of his office.

'She seemed pretty shocked that he was her son. She just left to get us a warrant to search their apartment," Liv explained.

"Alright, let them get home first and then get over there," Cragen ordered. Both Elliot and Olivia nodded.

Alex had just managed to hail a cab and was on her way to Liz Donnelly's office. Her mind wandered over what had just happened. She had seen him and she had known. It was her son. But how could she tell Olivia let alone the rest of the squad that she had known about him? She closed her eyes and was drawn back to the day it had happened.

_It was a cloudy day in late April. She'd gotten out of work early and had picked Matthew up from the babysitter's by three o'clock. They'd decided that a day at the park was in order. Matthew always loved the park. He enjoyed watching the older children play, chasing one another around the metal playground equipment. She was seated on a wooden bench, her gaze never leaving her son. He was clambering onto a swing from the wrong side but he didn't' seem to care. He giggled happily as his small legs swung back and forth beneath him, not getting much lift._

"_Mommy, watch me!" the four-year-old called, waving at her._

"_I'm watching," Alex called back, giving a small wave in return. She couldn't help but smile at his innocence. He managed to get a little height from the motion of his small legs._

_Time must have flown by because when Alex checked her watch, it read ten after five. They needed to get home for dinner. She hadn't taken her gaze off him the whole time he was on the swings, except the split second it took to check the time. She stood up and began to gather her briefcase and headed towards the swings. When she got there, the one that had been occupied by her son was empty. She spun around, trying to find him. Her sharp gaze darted over every child but none of them where Matthew. Suddenly, she heard him._

"_Mommy!" Matthew cried out. She spun to see him being dragged away from her. She dropped her briefcase and started to run after him._

"_Matthew!" she called out but before she could reach him, he and his captor had disappeared around a corner and she couldn't find them._

"Miss, we're here," the cabdriver announced, pulling Alex from her memory. She had to wipe the few tears that had grazed her cheeks as she paid for the ride and climbed out. She composed herself in the elevator as it rose slowly. She stepped out and walked straight into Liz's office. The older woman looked up.

"What is it, Alex?" Liz asked, sounding a little irritated.

"I need you to get a warrant for me," Alex explained, pulling the door closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Evidence is Overwhelming**

Liz looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow in amusement. It had been years since Alex had come asking for her help, especially in obtaining warrants.

"You lose your repore with Judge Petrovsky?" Liz asked quizzically.

"No. I just…it's a case I can't get involved in," Alex explained, hoping Liz would buy it and help her get the warrant. She sat down, eying her old friend and mentor nervously. There was no way she could tell Liz her story in a short enough amount of time to get the warrant to Elliot and Olivia.

"Do you have probable cause?" Liz questioned, pulling out a pad of legal paper and a pen.

"I'll explain on the way over to Judge Petrovsky's chambers. Just say you'll get the warrant for me," Alex answered.

"Fine. You're lucky I like you, Alex," Liz muttered. She stood up, grabbing her purse off the back of her chair and led the ADA out of the office. The pair headed for her car and within ten minutes arrived at the courthouse.

"So what you're saying is there is the slight possibility that these people may be abusing their son and you want to search their apartment for what exactly?" Judge Petrovsky asked of Liz once the pair had caught up with her.

"We believe they may have adopted him through an illegal or fabricated agency and we need to obtain their documentation," Liz explained. Alex looked on; silently hoping Judge Petrovsky would grant their request. Lena stopped walking and turned to face Alex and Liz.

"It's a stretch but I've issued warrants on less than this. Only the adoption papers," Lena said, leading them into her chambers and signing the warrant. She handed it over to Liz and gave them both a look saying 'you can go now'. Liz cleared her throat and she and Alex departed.

"Thank you," Alex muttered once they were heading down the front steps of the courthouse.

"You're welcome," Liz asserted, handing the document over to the ADA.

Across town Elliot and Olivia sat in Elliot's car, growing impatient. They'd been watching the Damaris apartment for the last half hour with nothing of interest occurring. Olivia checked her watch and sighed.

"Where the hell is that warrant," she grumbled.

"Do we know who Alex was going to get the warrant from?" Elliot asked but Olivia shook her head in the negative. Just as Elliot was about to pull out his phone, Liv's phone began to ring loudly. She flipped it open and placed it to her ear.

"Benson," she spoke.

"Liv, It's Alex. We have the warrant. We'll be there in like ten minutes," Alex replied.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Olivia questioned, the boredom of the stakeout clear in her voice.

"Sorry but judges are busy people," Alex remarked. There was a muffled sound as she covered the phone to give Liz directions.

"We'll see you in a few," Alex stated and hung up.

"They're on their way," Liv filled in her partner. Not two minutes later, a car pulled up alongside theirs and Alex climbed out. Elliot rolled down his window as she approached.

"It's only for the adoption papers," Alex explained, handing over the blue folded paper.

"Thanks," Elliot thanked her and she backed up so he could get out. Olivia climbed from the passenger side and rounded the front of the vehicle. She caught sight of Liz Donnelly in the other car.

"We'll see you back at the station," Olivia addressed the ADA as Elliot headed up the front steps. Alex merely nodded and watched the female detective walk into the apartment building. They arrived at apartment 6C and knocked. There was no response.

"They have to be here. We haven't seen them come or go," Elliot muttered. Olivia knocked again and this time the door was slowly pulled open to reveal Matthew. He smiled at the detectives.

"Hello," he greeted, only opening the door enough to see them.

"Are you parents here?" Elliot asked. Matthew looked over his shoulder and then back at the two detectives. He nodded. Just then footsteps resounded behind the boy and Karen appeared.

"Can I help you, officers?" she asked. Before either officer answered, Elliot pushed the door open and handed the warrant to her.

"We're going to need to take all of your records of Matthew's adoption," he explained tersely starting to look around.

"They're in Jacob's office," Karen started to explain when Jacob appeared.

"What are they doing here?" he asked his wife.

"They have a warrant," she informed him, holding up the document.

"Give me that," Jacob demanded, snatching the warrant from his wife's hand. He looked it over. He tucked it under his arm and returned to his office. He came out with a large box and shoved it towards Elliot.

"That's everything. Now if you don't mind, we need to get back to dinner," Jacob snapped.

"Thank you for your cooperation but we'd like to take a look around," Elliot remarked, pushing past the man. Olivia followed him into the office.

The room was immaculately clean. Everything on the desk was neat and orderly. Olivia began pulling drawers open until she found one that was locked. She tugged on it but couldn't open it.

"We have a locked drawer," Olivia remarked.

"I haven't found any other adoption papers. And they're going to get itchy if we stay too long," Elliot commented.

"Alright. Let's go," Liv sighed, casting a final look at the drawer. She got a very unsettling feeling about the drawer.

"Find anything?" Jacob asked, sounding slightly haughty.

Neither detective answered him. Elliot picked up the box and headed for the door. Olivia gave Matthew a smile and headed after her partner. She pulled the door shut and let out a loud groan.

"They are hiding something and I don't know why but I get the feeling this was related to Alex," Liv grumbled as the pair descended the front steps towards the car. Alex was still there but Liz's car had disappeared.

"I thought you were going back to the station," Olivia commented.

"I figured you two were heading back there so I decided to wait," Alex answered, eyeing the box in Elliot's arms. The trio climbed into the car in silence. From the window on the second story, a curtain was pulled back and Matthew peered out, his gaze following the path of the car out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Steps Back**

Elliot pulled his car into the parking garage and climbed out. Olivia followed suit and grabbed the hefty box of documents from the back seat. Alex slowly followed them towards the exit and across the street. She wanted to know what they'd found, if it was legitimate, even though deep in her gut she knew it couldn't be legit. Liv dumped the box on her desk with a sigh. Fin looked over and had to stifle a snigger.

"They must keep every piece of paper they ever get," Fin snickered.

"Well it will have to wait," Elliot muttered, picking up a sticky note from his desk.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Kathy called. She had to take the twins to the ER," Elliot replied and headed towards the stairs.

"You guys interested in lunch?" Olivia addressed Munch, Fin and Alex.

"You buying?" Fin questioned.

"Sure," Olivia answered with a smile.

"Why not," Munch agreed and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

"I have a few things to take care of," Alex excused herself. Olivia watched Alex's retreating back.

"Is she worrying anyone else?" the detective muttered.

"Just give her some time," Munch informed her as the trio headed out the front door and to Olivia's car.

Alex navigated her way along the bustling city streets. She didn't want to ask Olivia to drop her off and she needed the air to clear her head. This day was just too much. She didn't know what to feel. She knew she should feel some sort of relief that Matthew had finally been found but she was also very angry too. She was angry at herself for having allowing the whole event to transpire. It didn't matter how many times Officer Mullany had told her that it wasn't her fault, it was. He was her son and her responsibility. Perhaps she was even a little angry at the fact that she couldn't even look at her son. She let out a breath as she waited in a small crowd waiting to cross the street. Her mind was whirring with a million thoughts. She knew she had to talk to Mullany. Once she finally reached her apartment, she rushed upstairs to grab her car keys and headed downtown. She hoped he still worked in the same building. As she pulled into one of the very few free parking spaces she was met with good fortune. She would recognize him anywhere.

"Officer Mullany," she called out, nearly jumping out of her car. The red-haired officer looked up and stopped walking w hen he spotted Alex.

"Good afternoon Ms. Cabot," he greeted in his still Irish tinged brusque tone.

"Ronan, please call me Alex," she asked, closing the gap between them.

"My apologies, Alex. Come, walk with me," he instructed and the pair began a leisurely stroll down the street, towards a pub.

"It's been a while. What is it…seven years now?" Ronan commented.

"Yeah," Alex answered softly, not looking at him.

"Something troubling you?" he pressed.

"They found him," she murmured once they'd reached the front doors of the pub. Ronan didn't respond right away. Instead, he led her inside and they found a table near the back where they could talk privately. After the waitress had taken their drink orders, Ronan looked Alex straight in the eye.

"Who found him?" he asked, sounding very skeptical.

"Manhattan SVU," Alex answered.

"Dear God," Ronan remarked. He knew it had to be pretty bad if SVU was called in.

"He's ok. A little beat up but otherwise he's ok," Alex assured him. Or was it to assure herself?

"You're sure it's him? I mean there were a few cases a few years back…" Mullany trailed off.

"I'm sure. Warner compared DNA…it's a match," Alex replied as the waitress brought back their drinks. The conversation was put on hold while they placed their oderes.

"So have you talked to him yet?" Ronan questioned. Alex shook her head.

"I saw him in an interrogation room and I completely freaked out," Alex answered.

"Did you have to tell Cragen and his squad?"

"They were the ones who found out first. Detective Benson pulled me aside and told me.. They don't' know any of the history. How am I supposed tot ell them that my baby was kidnapped and I couldn't do anything to stop it," Alex expounded.

"Alex, it wasn't your fault," Ronan repeated the phrase was felt like the thousandth time.

"So you keep saying. I don't know what to do," the ADA murmured.

"You need to tell them…not everything but you need to tell them about the case. That way, they can do their jobs. If you want, I'll go with you," Ronan demanded.

"I don't know Ronan. I don't want their pity," Alex explained.

"They're your friends, Alex. But they're also officers of the law and from what I've heard about that squad, they'll do everything in their power to get that boy back to you," Ronan countered sternly.

"Fine. But I have another stop I need to make. So…how about you meet me there around..." she trailed off to check her watch. It was 12:42 now.

"At around three thirty," she stated.

"Alright. You going to see Kyle?" Ronan asked as the waitress set their plates in front of them. Alex nodded. She hadn't seen him in a few months and she felt he deserved to know the latest development about the case. The pair ate their meals in silence, both consuming the food quickly. Ronan had to get back on shift and Alex was just in a hurry. The two parted company back at the station house.

"See you at three thirty," Ronan called after her. She turned and nodded.

"And Alex…keep your head up. We're going to get through this," he added as she climbed into her car.

The drive out to Sing-Sing was uneventful. She pulled in and climbed out. It took an extremely long time in her emotionally overwhelmed mind to get through security. She was seated at table in the corner in the visitation room. A door buzzed to her left and a tall man in orange prison garb was brought out. He sat down across from her and just stared.

"A pity visit?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows, his wrists still shackled together.

"No," Alex answered with a shake of her head. She rubbed her eyes, they were red-rimmed from the tears she'd let slip out in the car on the way over.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…today ain't the best day. It's my Dad's birthday and he's in the hospital. His heart's acting up again " Kyle sighed. Alex covered one of his hands with hers.

"It's ok. I've had a pretty crappy day too," she tried to console him. Kyle gave her a small smile.

"Yeah? You want to talk about it?" he asked. He could always tell when she needed a willing ear.

"Yes, I would actually. Because it involves you," she stated, clearing her throat.

"They found Matthew last night," she informed him.

"They? Who is they?" he asked.

"Some officers in the Manhattan SVU squad," Alex answered. It felt like deja vu.

"They really found him this time?" Kyle breathed, looking dumbfounded. Alex nodded.

"He's gotta be big by now. He's what…eight?" he asked. He hadn't seen Matthew since he was born.

"He's eleven," she stated, sounding slightly hurt.

The two fell silent as they contemplated the situation. Kyle had wanted to be a part of Matthew's life but it was his own fault that he couldn't. He'd gotten himself mixed up in drugs shortly before Alex had given birth. It had hurt Alex a lot that he could not be there for the arrival of their son. Her parents had told her to just let Kyle go that he wasn't worthy of her affection. But she couldn't let him go. It's why she visited him in prison every few months. They'd managed to stay friends and now she had someone to share the burden with.

"So what happens now?" Kyle questioned, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I can't even be in the same room with him. I feel like I'm going to faint," she answered, feeling rather foolish. She averted her gaze from him.

"Lex," he murmured, lifting her chin with one of his manacled hands.

"You haven't called me that in years," she sniffed.

"You can't give up. You've been fighting for him all these years. You just can't lose him now that he's close," the prisoner stated firmly.

"Thank you," she sighed, getting up and hugging him. The officer standing guard started to walk towards them but she let him go.

"Maybe sometime I'll bring him by," she whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"I'd like that," Kyle affirmed as he was led out of the room.

Alex dabbed her eyes with the back of her hand and left the room. She walked back through security and picked up her car keys. She checked her watch and realized she had twenty minutes to get back to the station to meet Mullany. She moved with quick steps to her car and pressed down on the gas, her tires screeching slightly as she merged into traffic. She arrived at 3:28. She took a few deep breaths as she walked up the front steps. Ronan was waiting for her there and together they headed towards the elevator.

"How'd it go with Kyle?" Ronan whispered as they stepped into the mechanism.

"He wants me to do everything I can to get Matthew back," she answered and Ronan smiled.

"Did he convince you?" he asked as the doors parted and they stepped out.

"Yeah…he did."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's the almost Truth**

The cop and the ADA appeared in the squad room to find all four detectives hovering over Olivia's desk. Alex walked towards them, Ronan hot on her heels. Each detective had a thick pile of paper in their hands. She assumed it was the adoption files. Alex had to clear her throat to get their attention. At the sound, Olivia looked up, a little startled.

"When did you get here?" she addressed Alex. Fin had to hide a snicker behind his stack of papers. Liv just rolled her eyes in his directions.

"About two minutes ago," Alex replied. Ronan looked around, feeling out of place. Before Alex could ask what they were looking at, Cragen appeared from his office. He seemed a bit relieved to see Alex.

"Come on, you can do this," Ronan whispered in the blonde's ear.

"We need to talk," Alex addressed the squad and their captain. The detectives each tossed the papers on Liv's desk and turned to face the young ADA.

"You can use my office," Cragen offered and led the others in. Ronan was the last in and shut the door. Alex slowly sat down in Cragen's chair, facing six expectant faces. Ronan's gaze was different. He seemed to be willing to take the story from her if she couldn't do it herself.

"First of all…who is he?" Elliot inquired, indicating Ronan with a nod of his head.

"Officer Ronan Mullany, homicide," Ronan answered, extending his hand for the other officer to shake. Elliot shook it quickly but returned his attention to Alex.

Alex squirmed in the chair. It was one thing to discuss the case and Matthew with Ronan or Kyle. They had been there for most of the ordeal. But it was another thing entirely to admit it to the squad. Deep inside she was nervous…scared as to what they would think. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest, her nerves beginning to grow tense. Ronan caught her tense look and gave her a gentle smile. He had the confidence that one way or another she would tell them what they needed to know.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Liv queried, her arms crossed over her chest in anticipation.

"I haven't been entirely truthful about Matthew," she murmured, tapping her fingers on the hard wood of the desk before her. The sound distracted her from her task but it also gave her time to compose her thoughts.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Munch questioned. Alex looked from Munch, to Liv, to Elliot, to Fin and back again. She could feel that they wanted the whole story. But she couldn't do that. She wasn't ready for that level of admission. Not yet at least.

"He…he was kidnapped," the ADA stated as calmly as she could. Eyes blinked back at her in confusion. Ronan took this as his cue to explain further.

"I headed the case. He was…" he started to say but Alex fixed him with a dark stare. This was her story to tell and she wasn't going to let him tell it.

"I can hand this, Ronan. Thank you," Alex snapped tersely. He stepped back, looking a little stunned and taken aback.

"What happened?" Cragen probed.

"I took him to the park. It was in April. He loved the park. He was on the swings," Alex continued. Munch and Fin were now leaning up against the file cabinet. Fin chanced a look over at Liv. She seemed upset, even though Alex hadn't finished the story yet.

"I checked my watch for a split second…we had to get home," she added. It felt like she was giving her statement seven years ago. Ronan shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. He knew how hard this was for her to do. But at least she was still composed. It was a different recounting than it had been all those years ago. Suddenly a light clicked in Olivia's eyes.

"Did you see who took him?" Olivia probed. Alex shook her head.

"No. He was gone...and then I heard his voice calling out to me. I caught a glimpse of him being dragged away," she answered, her breathing growing shallow. She had to take several minutes to recompose herself. She couldn't lose it now. Not when it was almost recounted.

"I started to run after them but I lost them around a corner," she concluded. She heaved a slight sigh of relief. It hadn't been so bad. Olivia couldn't stop herself. She took the few steps to the desk and placed a comforting hand atop the ADA's.

"We're going to get him back," the female detective assured the ADA. Alex nodded.

"Have you looked through the adoption files yet?" Alex asked. Elliot shook his head in the negative.

"We just got back when you arrived," Fin explained. Alex let her shoulders rise and fall with her breathing.

"Can you please look into it ASAP?" Alex begged. Elliot nodded and Cragen opened the door. He watched his detectives head back into the squad room to tackle the mountain of files. All that remained in the small office were Cragen, Alex and Mullany.

"We're going to get this scum bag, Alex," Don reiterated. She had to smile. Perhaps if people kept saying that, then maybe they would indeed find the person who had abducted her son.

"Not to intrude, Captain, but do you mind if I work this case with your detectives. It was my case seven years ago," Mullany questioned.

"I'd like nothing more than to nail this slime ball," he added vehemently. Don took a moment to contemplate the request. He knew how his detectives reacted to outside officers.

"Fine, but my guys work lead. This is their case now. They landed it," Don answered. Ronan looked a bit unhappy. He wasn't used to his cases being taken away from him. He looked to Alex for support.

"Ronan, let SVU handle this. They know what they are doing. I trust them," Alex interjected. Ronan was not expecting that response. He ran a hand through his hair but nodded. Coming to that agreement, the trio left the office. Alex sat down at Elliot's desk, her gaze falling upon the detectives who were huddled once more around Olivia's desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mountains are Really Mountains**

"I've never seen an adoption file with this much stuff in it," Olivia groaned, leaning back in her chair a few hours later.

"I told you these people keep every little scrap of paper they get," Fin muttered.

"You guys are still here?" Elliot asked, walking into the room. He'd gone home to check on Kathy and the kids. Fin just glared at him. With a smirk, Munch walked by and shoved a mountain of papers into Elliot's hands.

"Have fun," John called.

"Where are you going?" Olivia called after him.

"To get some sleep. I can't stare at that crap much longer," he mumbled over his shoulder. Fin stifled a yawn as Elliot sat down. The room was quiet and the three remaining detectives looked around at each other. There seemed to be a mutual feeling between them.

"You know, it would help if we all had fresh eyes on this," Fin stated and started to get up.

"Fin, come on. This is for Alex," Olivia begged.

"I get that, Olivia. Believe me I do. But honestly, what can we do tonight? We can't have ACS take him. Even if they could, they don't know the history. They wouldn't place him with her," he countered.

"That's not what I'm getting at," Olivia shot back.

"The faster we find out if these people are legit, the faster we figure out what we're going to do about Alex," she snapped. Fin just shook his head and stood up, heading for the crib. Elliot tried to give Olivia a sympathetic look but she just ignored him. He too left her, reuniting with Fin outside the crib.

"Is she PMS'ing or something? I've never seen her this caught up in a case," Fin commented. Elliot had to stifle a smile.

"She's just taking it personally. She and Alex are pretty close. I think she feels like she sympathizes with Matthew," Elliot explained.

"How's that?" Fin pressed. He sat down on an empty bed. Munch was already asleep.

"Well he never knew his biological father we're assuming. And he didn't really know Alex either," Elliot explained.

"What does that have to do with Olivia?" Fin asked. He was very confused.

"She just had some tough situations growing up that she can relate to Matthew's situation," Elliot muttered lay down. He knew Liv would kill him if he told Fin about her mother. Fin shrugged at Elliot's comment.

Elliot awoke several hours later. He blearily looked at his watch and yawned. It was five in the morning. At least he'd caught a few hours of sleep. He stretched his arms above his head and got up. Elliot quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs that led to the squad room. The room was just starting to see the early morning streams of sunlight. There was only one desk light on and Elliot had to groan. Olivia was staring at her computer screen and didn't even notice her partner pull a chair over and sit down by her side.

"Olivia," he called softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in shock and turned to look at him.

"Don't do that," she grumbled.

"Have you been up all night?" he asked. He could tell by the dark circles under her eyes and the increased irritability that she hadn't slept at all.

"Olivia, you need some sleep. You're not going to do anyone any good running on just coffee," Elliot ordered.

"I'm fine, Elliot," she snapped at him but he didn't seem fazed. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"You're going to bed whether you like it or not," he ordered, much like he would order his children to bed. She tried to fight him but his grip was strong enough to hold her still.

"I'm not a child, Elliot," she howled as he dragged up her the stairs. He had to back into the crib. The pair was greeted by both Fin and Munch.

"What the hell did we miss?" Fin chuckled.

"Someone decided to run herself into the ground," Elliot answered, finally letting Liv go. She glared at him but lay down.

"Sweet dreams," Munch whispered as he and Fin joined Elliot in the doorway.

"Screw you," she called after the trio. Munch just shook his head as they descended the stairs. Two hours later, Cragen walked in to find the three detectives searching every surface of Olivia's desk for the adoption files.

"Please tell me you got some sleep," Cragen muttered as he walked by.

"We did. Olivia on the other hand…" Elliot began.

"Is sleeping like a baby," Fin answered, sniggering.

"Just don't ask, Captain," Munch instructed his superior. Cragen just shook his head as he disappeared into his office.

"Well there's one good thing that came out of Olivia becoming a caffeine addict," Munch noted, eying the mass of empty coffee cups in the garbage. Fin gave him a questioning look.

"She's sorted all this stuff out for us," Munch answered. He handed a pile out to his colleagues and they each returned to their desks. Soon, Fin's fingers were flying over his keyboard as he searched the adoption agency.

"What the hell?" Fin mumbled to himself. Chairs skidded along the floor as Munch and Elliot joined him.

"What did you find?" Elliot inquired.

"This agency doesn't exist," Fin began, scrolling down the page.

"Brookstone Adoption Agency does not exist," Munch read.

"Well wait…there's an address listed here," Elliot muttered, jotting it down.

"It looks like it existed for about a week," Fin announced as Elliot returned to his computer and did an address search.

"The address belongs to a guy by the name of Richard Brooks," Elliot read. Just then, footstep echoed on the stairs and Olivia appeared. She looked at least slightly rested and she had a smirk on her face as she surveyed her colleagues.

"She lives," Munch teased. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well while you were otherwise occupied, we found some pretty interesting info," Fin supplied.

"Let me guess…you found out the agency was phony and that the address listed belongs to a guy named…" she trailed off to check a post-it not eon her desk.

"Richard Brooks," she finished. The three male detectives nodded.

"Yeah…I found all of that out last night," she said with a smug look.

"And you didn't tell us that because…." Elliot asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you dragged me to bed like a child," she answered sharply. Elliot averted his gaze. After an awkward silence, Elliot cleared his throat and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and signaled for Olivia to join him.

"Where are you two going?" Cragen called as he peered out of his office.

"To go talk to Mr. Brooks and see what he can tell us about the agency that the Damaris' used to adopt Matthew," Elliot called over his shoulder. Once the two were in the car, Elliot just looked at his partner.

"Sorry about earlier but you were being stubborn as hell," he muttered, backing out of the parking spot.

"I just couldn't let it go. I know what that boy is feeling and I just couldn't give up on him…or Alex. She deserves everything we can put into this case," Olivia asserted.

"I know. We're going to nail these creeps and Alex is going to get her son back," Elliot assured his partner as they pulled up front of a brownstone. It seemed inconspicuous enough as the two detectives stepped from the car and walked up the front steps. Olivia reached her hand out and knocked briskly on the front door. There were footsteps coming from within and soon the door was pulled open to reveal a man in his early thirties with dirty blond hair and pale skin. His dark green eyes scanned the two people on his front steps in confusion.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Richard Brooks?" Olivia asked and he nodded.

"We're going to need to talk to you. We can do it here or you can come downtown with us," Elliot informed the man.

"Excuse me but what is it you think I've done?" the man asked, looking confused.

"Sir, we just need to ask you a few questions," Olivia reiterated. With a sigh Richard pulled the door open and allowed the officers to enter.


	8. Chapter 8

**And the marks on their wrists remind them**

Richard led the detectives into the living room and they all sat down. His hands clasped together, rested in his lap. He didn't look at either Elliot or Olivia. Olivia pulled a notepad from her jacket pocket and flipped through a few pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Do you know Jacob and Karen Damaris?" she asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Jake was a college buddy of mine. What's this about?" Richard answered.

"The bogus adoption agency you created so he and his wife could adopt Matthew," Elliot snapped.

"I never did anything like that," Richard protested.

"So what…he just happened to pick your address as the base of operations?" Olivia chimed in.

"He and Karen really wanted a kid. She couldn't have any and they knew it would take too long to just sit and wait," Richard answered, growing nervous.

"So what happened?" Olivia pressed, her pen poised over her notepad. Richard ran a hand through his hair.

"He…told me if I helped them out he'd pay fifty grand. I was strapped for cash, trying to pay off student loans so I agreed. All I had to do was sign a bunch of papers. I don't know where he got them. I didn't ask," Richard admitted.

"How old was the child they adopted?" Elliot inquired. The Damaris' said they'd adopted Matthew at birth but from Alex's story, he figured they were lying.

"I don't know…three or four maybe." Olivia stood up abruptly. Elliot caught her eye and knew something had lit a fire under her.

"Look…are…are you going to arrest me?" Richard asked, his voice rising slightly in pitch. Elliot started to open his mouth to answer but could tell Olivia just wanted to leave. He could see it in her eyes that she was on a manhunt.

"Yes, you're under arrest," Elliot finally answered. He pulled the handcuff from his belt and clasped them around Mr. Brooks' wrists.

"Richard Brooks you are under arrest for filing false papers of incorporation and aiding in the abduction of a child. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you," Elliot stated, leading him out the front door and to the car. Olivia climbed into the driver seat and shoved the keys in the ignition.

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked as she backed up and headed down the street.

"Dropping this idiot off at the precinct and then arresting those bastards," she answered angrily.

"She always this nice?" Richard asked from the back seat.

"Shut up," Elliot ordered, making Richard shrink back against the seat.

The rest of the drive back to the precinct was quiet. Elliot looked over at his partner and could see how white her knuckles were from gripping the steering wheel. When they finally arrived, Richard heaved a sigh of relief as Elliot pulled him from the vehicle. At least he wouldn't have to see the crazy woman detective for a while.

"Fin, make our friend here comfortable," Elliot called. Fin nodded and dragged Richard towards a holding cell.

"What did our little adoption friend have to say?" Munch inquired, appearing with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"He admitted to helping them but he claims all he did was sign papers," Olivia muttered. She began to head towards the door when Cragen called her name.

"Olivia," he called and she stopped walking.

"Have you talked to Alex today? Filled her in on what we know?" he asked.

"No. I'll call her and let her know we're picking them up," she informed the captain. He seemed satisfied with her answer and let her and Elliot leave. Several minutes later they found themselves in the car again. Olivia pulled out her phone and pressed the number four.

"You have Alex on speed dial?" Elliot asked with a snicker.

"If it makes you feel better, you're number two," she told him as the other end rang.

"Who's number one?"

"The pizza place down the street," Liv replied as she heard the other end pick up.

"Hello," Alex answered from the other end. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a legal pad in front of her and a half empty coffee cup by her side.

"Alex, we've got some good news," Olivia informed her friend. Alex felt her heart skip a beat.

"We're on our way to arrest the Damaris' for child abduction," she continued.

"I'll meet you at the station," Alex stated, her voice a mixture of shock, elation and anxiety. Alex hung up and tossed her legal pad back into her briefcase. She couldn't focus on her upcoming case. She had to get ready. She had to be ready to show these people what they'd done to her. She rushed into her bedroom and hurriedly pulled the drawer to the nightstand open. She extracted a photo album and gazed at it lovingly. Without a word, she grabbed her coat, briefcase and keys and headed downstairs.

Across town Elliot was stuck at a red light. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in impatience and Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"It's just a red light," Olivia answered.

"I thought you wanted to nail these sickos," Elliot commented.

"I do. But I'm not going to let a red light piss me off," she answered just as the light changed to green. Elliot pressed the gas pedal to the floor and sped off down the street. They pulled up to the Damaris' apartment building, hoping they would be home. Neither of them could handle having to wait. They both climbed from the vehicle and stormed up the stairs. Elliot knocked his time, the reverberations loud enough to cause several other tenants to stick their heads into the hallway. Jacob pulled the door open and didn't have time to speak. Elliot pushed through and slammed the man against the wall. The commotion brought Karen and Matthew into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Karen exclaimed as she watched Elliot arrest her husband.

"Arresting you," Olivia answered through clenched teeth as she too slapped cuffs on the woman's slender wrists. Matthew just watched as his parents were hauled off downstairs. He looked out the window as they were shoved in the back seat of the car and Elliot drove off. Olivia disappeared from view. Matthew turned to see her now back in the doorway.

"Why don't you come with me? I have another officer coming to pick us up," she said calmly. He nodded and followed her downstairs where Fin met them five minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pictures Speak Volumes**

By the time Olivia, Matthew and Fin arrived back at the precinct Elliot had shoved Jacob and Karen into interrogation rooms. He was fuming but his gaze softened slightly when it landed on Matthew. He did feel bad that he had to do that in front of the kid.

"They haven't lawyered up yet, have they?" Olivia asked, sitting Matthew down at her desk.

"No. We waited for you to get here," Elliot replied, leading Olivia away from Matthew.

"Is Alex here yet?" Liv questioned in a softer tone. As if on cue Alex came into view, watching Karen in the interrogation room. Elliot walked away, in the direction of the other interrogation room. Liv placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, making the ADA jump slightly.

"Are you ready for this?" the cop asked.

"As I'll ever be," Alex replied, clutching the photo album in her left hand. She watched as Olivia walked into the interrogation room. The cop sat down across from the woman. She looked scared.

"You took that little boy from his mother," Olivia stated. There was no question in her tone, she was definite.

"You don't understand," Karen began.

"Tell me…tell me what I don't understand," Olivia countered.

"I wanted a child of my own. And I can't have any," Karen continued. Olivia rolled her eyes. She'd heard this sob story before.

"So you just go and take someone else's kid?" she accused. Karen didn't respond. Sensing the woman wasn't going to answer, Olivia stood up and began to head for the door.

"I'd like you to meet someone," she called over her shoulder as she pulled the door open and Alex walked in.

"Who is she?" Karen questioned.

"Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot," Alex introduced herself and set the photo album on the table before her. She was doing everything she could not to grab this woman by the shoulders and shake her senseless.

"And she's the woman you took that little boy from," Olivia finished.

"No," Karen tried to deny but Alex refused to let her.

"Don't you even think of denying it," Alex hissed, opening the photo album up and shoving towards the woman.

"We noticed you didn't have any baby pictures of Matthew in your apartment," Olivia stated casually.

'We…lost them in the move," Karen lied, trying not to look at the pictures before her.

"Bullshit and you know it," Alex spat, beginning to pace. Karen merely shook her head, pushing the album back towards Alex. She had tears in her eyes and tried her best not to let them fall.

"You'd better start talking," Olivia recommended.

"I…we went to the park. Jacob assured me, he would find a child who looked like they needed loving parents. He saw Matthew on the swings, all by himself. He looked alone," Karen finally admitted.

"I was with him," Alex muttered through clenched teeth. She had had enough. She picked up the photo album and left the room. She passed a man in a suit on her way down the hallway. She didn't even turn around to find out who he was. The man walked into the interrogation with Liv and Karen.

"Karen, don't answer any more questions," the man stated firmly.

"You're a little late Counselor," Olivia commented but didn't stop him from taking his client from the room. She only hoped Alex had enough time to talk to Jacob. Alex stormed into the other interrogation room. She could handle this bastard.

"Can I help you with something, Counselor?" Elliot addressed her, noting the angry glint in her eye.

"Just stay out of my way, Detective," she muttered. She tossed the album at Jacob. He caught and looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it," she ordered sharply. He turned a few pages and tossed it back on the table.

"Nice pictures, so what?" Jacob muttered.

"Your friend Richard Brooks confessed to helping with the fake adoption," Elliot whispered in Jacob's ear.

"And your wife just flipped on you. Said you were the one who chose Matthew and di all the heavy lifting," Alex added.

"Karen would never do that," Jacob stated firmly.

"Pretty risky thing to do…even for your barren wife," Elliot snickered.

"You have no idea what you did," Alex began, feeling her temper rising. Her hands were clenching and unclenching in fists.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You ruined my life. You stole my son, you sick bastard," she shouted, losing her composure completely.

"Because of you I went through seven years of hell, every day blaming myself for what you did," she continued, her voice rising in volume. She took a step towards him, Elliot simply looking on.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Jacob shot back, standing up. Alex glared at him. She could take it. He needed to know how much he'd hurt her. She tightened her hand into a fist and prepared to swing when she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"That's enough, Alex," Elliot hissed her ear, starting to drag her towards the door. Jacob remained standing, a smirk spreading over his lips.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and sit down smart ass," he ordered as he dragged the ADA from the room. Jacob watched the showy exit and continued standing. Elliot gave Alex a forceful shove out the door and turned to look over his shoulder.

"I said sit your ass down," Elliot snapped, just as Jacob and Karen's lawyer appeared.

"I'm afraid my client is coming with me. And I'll be sure to note your attack on my client, Counselor," he stated, eyeing Alex.

"I'm sure you will," she spat as Jacob sauntered past her, a smile on his lips. She watched the two men go and heaved a sigh. This was starting to take its toll on her. She couldn't believe Elliot pulled her.

"You could have let me hit him, you know," she muttered as he led her rather firmly back into the squad room.

"Yeah…and get both our asses sued. I don't think so," he answered. He looked over to see Olivia arguing with the Damaris' lawyer.

"You aren't taking him. He is not safe there. ACS has already been called to place him," Olivia stated firmly, a hand clasped on Matthew's shoulder.

"We'll see about that," he sniffed and led his clients out of the building.

"I don't want to go back to them," Matthew murmured softly.

"You're not. I promise," Olivia answered, giving his shoulder a squeeze. She looked over to see Alex still seething and Elliot also trying to calm himself down. She pulled out her wallet, handing Matthew a dollar, instructing him to get himself a snack. She didn't give him the chance to look over at Alex. Once he was out of sight, the detective moved towards her partner and the ADA.

"What the hell happened in there?" she asked. Elliot shrugged. It wasn't his story to tell.

"I'll tell you over some coffee," Alex murmured and headed for the coffee machine. Olivia followed until they were seated back at the table where she'd told Alex only the day before that they knew about Matthew.

"I'm listening," Olivia stated, locking her gaze onto the blond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Memory Lane has Potholes**

Alex looked at the detective across from her. Slowly, she ran a hand through her hair and leaned forward, her forearms resting on the edge of the photo album. She had to catch herself from laughing at Olivia's intense look.

"I…just got angry," Alex stated, knowing full well that Olivia wouldn't accept that as an explanation.

"Didn't look like you 'just got angry'," Olivia retorted.

"Ok so I got really angry. He was being a smart ass and…I almost hit him," Alex admitted, smiling a little at the thought.

"Alex, have you lost your mind?" Liv exclaimed.

"No. And I didn't hit him. Elliot intercepted before I could," Alex responded, sounding very disappointed in the fact.

"I get that you're really emotional right now with everything that's going on but you didn't have to threaten him. You know his attorney is going to use that his advantage," Olivia stated.

"Oh, I know he will. He told me as much. But all I care about is getting my son back," Alex murmured, her fingers tracing the edge of the album.

"You haven't talked to him yet, have you?" Olivia asked after a brief silence.

"No…I want to I just freeze up," Alex answered. She knew she'd have to talk to him eventually. Perhaps if she told the rest of the story she'd be able to face him. She slowly opened the album and turned to the first page. It was filled with pictures of her in the last weeks of her pregnancy.

"Mind if I tell you a story?" she asked of Olivia. The cop nodded and the ADA turned the album so both of them could see the contents.

"Geez Alex. How old were you?" Olivia asked, noting how young her friend looked.

"I was twenty one," Alex answered. She smiled to herself. She remembered how much she'd prayed to get through finals before she had him. Olivia let out a low whistle, chuckling slightly as well.

"So what happened?" Liv asked.

"Well…Kyle and I were dating since sophomore year. Things got serious during our senior year…and well…I got pregnant," Alex began, flipping a few pages in the album.

"You two look happy," Liv commented.

"We were. My parents were a little pissed off that I got pregnant but I was determined to have the baby," she continued. Her gaze fell on a picture of she and Kyle curled up on the couch, his hand on her large abdomen.

"Well…finals were hell. It was two weeks before my due date and was completely freaking out. I managed to get through them before I had Matthew but life sort of started to spiral out of control for Kyle," she murmured, a single rear slithering down her cheek. Olivia opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Alex wasn't finished and figured the ADA needed to explain further.

"Around finals time he got involved with some guys he shouldn't have," she stated vaguely. Did she really want to tell Liv that the father of her child was busted on possession with intent to sell charges?

"What kind of trouble?" Liv pressed.

"Drugs. He never did any but he got roped into selling them. The cops busted him about two days before I had Matthew and they refused to let him be there for the birth," Alex explained.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia breathed, placing a concerned hand on one of Alex's.

"It's not your fault. He knows he made a huge mistake and he's doing his time for it. He doesn't complain. He's up for parole in a couple years," she answered. Alex allowed a hand to run over her eyes.

"Do you still see him?"

"Yeah. I go visit every few months when I get the chance. He's up at Sing-Sing," she replied and flipped through a larger portion of the album. She stopped at what appeared to be a birthday party.

"Matthew's third birthday party. He was so excited that day," she sighed, smiling at the joyous look on her son's face.

"So how did you afford law school?" Liv questioned. It was the next logical progression in Alex's trip down memory lane.

"I had a bunch of student loans. After my parents found out that Kyle was in prison for drug charges, they stopped supporting me. They told me I shouldn't have anything to do with him and to just forget him. Of course I couldn't do that," Alex explained.

"You still cared about him," Liv filled in the semi-obvious blank. Alex nodded in confirmation.

"It's why I still visit him. We don't have hard feelings," the blond expounded.

"Anyways, I had an aunt who took pity on my single mother situation and paid the rest of my law school bills. She also did daycare for Matthew. I don't think I could have gotten through without her. I never really thought I'd have to experience being a single mom, you know. But it's as hard as everyone says it is," Alex mused.

"I'm sure you did a great job," Olivia assured her.

"Not like it did much good. I couldn't keep my son from getting kidnapped," she spat in self deprecation. Olivia didn't say anything. Instead she got up and walked around the corner. She spotted Matthew sitting at her desk, his hand in a bag of Doritos.

"Hey, Matthew," she greeted. He looked up at her and it suddenly struck her that he had Alex's intense blue stare.

"Hi," he responded.

"Can you come with me? I want you to meet someone," Olivia asked. Matthew nodded and stood up. Olivia led him back to the table and pulled another chair up. Matthew sat down, gazing at Alex. Her eyes were focused on the photo album. Her index finger raced the contours of her son's image; the last image in the album.

"Alex," Olivia called softly, making the ADA look up. It was then that she spotted Matthew.

"H-hi," she greeted nervously. She couldn't believe he was this close to her. She tentatively reached a hand out and placed it atop his.

"This is…" Olivia began to introduce but Matthew cut her off.

"My mom," he stated, a small smile creeping onto his lips. Alex felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't contain herself. As quickly as she could, she pulled him into a fierce hug.

"You remember," she breathed, stroking his dirty blond hair.

"There's something you need to see," Matthew addressed Olivia.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Something in…my dad's office," he answered. A light when in Olivia's eyes.

"Ok. Why don't you and Detective Tutuola and I go and look," Olivia suggested.

"Can Mom come too?" he asked, turning his gaze upwards to examine her features.

"Sure," Alex promised and stood up.

"Fin," Olivia called, getting the detective's attention.

"Let's go. We have a lead," she explained and the foursome headed out of the building, leaving Munch and Elliot staring after them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Step in the Right Direction**

Fin pulled up to a red light and pressed down on the brakes. There was a nervous energy surging through the vehicle as the occupants were distracted by their own thoughts. Alex sat in the back seat, her hand absently gripping Matthew's. The light changed and Fin pressed the gas to floor, sending the car rushing forward. Within minutes they pulled up to the Damaris' apartment building.

"We gonna need a warrant for this?" Fin asked as Matthew led them upstairs and through the front door, blocked off by crime scene tape. Olivia shrugged in uncertainty as Matthew headed straight for Jacob's office.

Alex didn't follow. Instead she stood in the middle of the living room and took every inch of the place in. This was where her son had grown up. It was unsettling to think that he had known these walls since he was four. Before she knew it, a tear slipped down her cheek. She caught it with her fingertip and moved in the opposite direction as her son and the detectives. She ended in Matthew's bedroom. Back in the office Matthew was searching frantically through the contents of the middle drawer of the desk.

"What are you looking for, Matthew?" Liv asked. She had searched that drawer herself and had found nothing.

"I have to find it," he muttered more to himself than the detective. He pulled the drawer with such force that he stumbled backwards into the office chair behind him. His hand searched the bottom of the drawer until he felt the irregularity. Olivia bent down to his eye level and placed a hand on his frantic fingers.

"Just relax," she murmured. She gave him a kind smile as he fiddled with the bottom of the drawer. He finally managed to pull it free and produced a key covered in tape.

"Well that's original," Fin snickered as Olivia pulled the remains of the tape from the slender object.

"What does the key go to?" Fin asked but Olivia didn't answer. She turned to the locked drawer on the right side of the desk. She tugged slightly after she had heard the satisfying click of the lock releasing. She finally managed to get the drawer to unstuck. Instead of pulling it partway open, she yanked it firmly from the protective surround of the desk. She stood, drawer in her arms, looking triumphant.

"We'd better put this drawer back in," Fin muttered more to himself than the other two and took it upon himself to reinsert the center drawer back into the desk.

Olivia sat down on the small leather couch that rested against the east wall. She set the drawer down beside her and pulled out the contents, sealed in a thick black binder. Matthew watched her from a few paces away, a look of anxiety and fear in his intense blue stare.

"What is it?" Fin questioned, moving towards the other detective. Olivia slowly pulled the binder from the drawer and unzipped it. The binder fell open and the breath caught in Olivia's chest. Staring back at her was a photograph of a distraught Alexandra Cabot. She quickly flipped through to find various newspaper clippings, all about Alex. She threw the collection of clippings and raced from the room.

"Alex," she called out.

"In here," Alex replied. Olivia walked into Matthew's room to find the ADA examining the few soccer trophies on a shelf above the bed. Olivia took a split second to take in the blue motif of the room before she spoke.

"You need to come see this," she stated cryptically.

"Give me a minute," Alex murmured absently as she looked at the small desk in the corner. She had to smile at how organized it was.

"You need to see this now," Olivia pressed, her tone conveying the urgency of the situation. Alex sighed and followed the detective back into the office. Fin had picked up the binder and leafing through the various pages.

"What do I need to see?" Alex questioned. Fin looked up and reluctantly relinquished the black binder. She laid her eyes on one of the many newspaper clippings displaying her picture and did something none of them had expected. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fainted. Fin managed to catch her in time and laid her on the small couch. Olivia took the binder from her hands and she turned to face Matthew. He looked worried.

"Is she ok?" he asked, his voice very small.

"She's going to be fine. But I need you to go get me a cold washcloth and glass of water," Olivia answered. He moved almost robotically towards the kitchen. The eleven-year-old returned a few minutes later with the requested glass and cloth. Olivia knelt down by Alex and pressed the cloth to the ADA's head. Alex slowly began to come to. She started to sit up but she was stayed by Olivia.

"Just lay down for a few minutes," she ordered. Alex nodded and gratefully accepted the glass of water.

"What the hell was that?" Fin asked after Alex was able to sit up.

"How should I know," she shot back at him. How could be blaming her?

"I've just never seen you freak out like that," Fin muttered.

"I have," Olivia murmured and received a halfhearted swat on the arm from the ADA.

"Are you ok?" Matthew asked, scooting over next to Alex. She gave him a forced smile and wrapped an arm around his small shoulders.

"I'm fine," she promised, giving his shoulders a squeeze. Olivia waited a few more moments to show Alex the binder again. At least if she passed out again, it wouldn't so far a fall.

"What the hell was he doing with all of these?" Alex murmured to herself. On the other side of the room, Fin was on the phone, arguing with Munch by the sound of the conversation.

"We have evidence. We need a warrant to cover our asses " Fin was saying.

"Yeah I know its supposed to be other way around moron," he snapped. Growing irritated, Olivia grabbed the phone from the other cop.

"Munch, just get the warrant," she demanded and hung up.

"I think he got the point guys," Alex mused as she reached the end of the binder. In all the binder documented the last seven years of her life. It disturbed her greatly that the Damaris' had kept record of her life. Had they known that they had taken her son? Thousands of questions raced through her head. Matthew could tell she was on edge and scooted a few inches away from her.

"What's wrong?" Alex addressed her son, turning to face him.

"Are you mad at me?' he asked, averting his gaze.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad?" she pressed.

"I found that when I ran away," he admitted.

"You didn't know what it was, sweetheart," Olivia interjected.

"But I broke the rules. You didn't do what you are supposed to," he continued.

"That's ok. You let us worry about that. It's our job. You did great, Matthew. You helped us out a lot," Olivia comforted him. Matthew was about to speak again when fin interrupted their conversation.

"Captain wants us back at the station," Fin announced. Silently the group of four left the apartment and climbed into the car.

"Mom," Matthew murmured as Fin pulled into city traffic.

"Yeah?" Alex responded, gripping the binder tightly in her hand.

"There's something else I need to tell you," he explained.

"Can it wait until we get back to the police station?" Olivia asked from the front seat. Matthew nodded but Olivia didn't catch the movement in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah it can," Alex interpreted, smiling once again that despite the seven year separation, she could still speak for her son.

They pulled into the station garage twenty minutes later, having hit heavy traffic. They moved around the other cars in the garage. Matthew immediately clasped his hand around Alex's free one and she gave it a squeeze. Olivia held the door to the station open and let her colleague pass. Just as they entered the squad room, Cragen signaled for all of them into his office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Homeward Bound He Wanders**

Olivia shut the door behind her and looked around the cramped office. It seemed a lot smaller than it had the previous day. Alex looked slightly in shock to see Liz sitting across from Cragen, legal pad and pen in hand. She had a very determined look on her face.

"What's going on?" Alex asked nervously. Liz was the first to speak.

"Well Detective Munch called me about a warrant for the contents of a black binder," Liz began. Alex's brow shot up in surprise. They'd called Liz?

"And I managed to get Judge Petrovsky to grant the warrant. We'll just have to hope that the defense doesn't bring into question how the evidence was obtained," she continued. Alex nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And…Alex….Don filled me in on the whole situation," Liz murmured, getting up and pulling the ADA into a firm hug. Alex looked suprised as she returned the gesture. Liz Donnelly was not known for her acts of compassion.

"Thank you," Alex whispered back, flashing her friend a smile.

"So how did you know to call Liz?" Alex asked of Munch. The older man just shrugged.

"A lucky guess," he answered.

"I told him that you two showed up with the other warrant," Elliot explained.

"Thanks Stabler," Alex said with a smile.

"Do you have the evidence?" Don asked and Olivia handed the binder over. He opened it and flipped through it, letting out a low whistle.

"This goes back years," the captain marveled.

"Seven years. It has every case I've tried in my career…and the missing persons report…it has everything," Alex corrected him.

"Alex…these people have been stalking you," Olivia murmured. Alex fixed the female detective with a look that clearly stated "you think?"

"Well this complicates matters. Alex, can we talk in private?" Liz asked. The blond nodded and opened the office door. She walked out and Matthew began to follow.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Alex assured him.

"Ok," he muttered softly. He looked disappointed. He had to tell her…to tell them all. He knew it was important.

Once Alex and Liz were in the safety of the lounge upstairs, Liz began to speak.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about all of this?" Liz questioned sharply.

"I didn't want anyone's pity. And I still don't. It was part of my life that I wanted to kep private," Alex replied.

"Though it looks like I couldn't even do that," she spat.

"We'll get to that. What really happened that day? Captain Cragen told me he was kidnapped and that the detectives had found who took him," Liz continued.

"We were in the park. I checked my watch for a second. But I guess it was long enough for them to grab him. The next thing I knew, he was gone," Alex answered, sound cold. She'd answered that question so many times in the last few days and she was getting tired of answering it.

"There's nothing else to talk about, Liz. If you want to know, read the police report. I can't keep living in the past," Alex uttered after a minute.

"Alright. I'll do everything I can to lock them up," Liz promised.

Back in Cragen's office Matthew had taken Liz's seat. He was staring at the nameplate on the Captain's desk. Olivia noticed his unease and sat down next to him.

"Matthew…what's wrong?" she asked. Before he could answer the door was thrown open and Ronan stormed in, his cheeks flustered red to match his hair.

"Can I help you Officer?" Cragen questioned coolly.

"You have some nerve," Mullany snarled. Olivia quickly ushered Matthew out of the room. She got the feeling this was going to get ugly and he didn't need to see that.

"Excuse me?" Cragen asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"You could have at least told me you made an arrest," Ronan spat.

"What's he talking about, Captain?" Fin asked.

"He's working the case with you," Cragen muttered.

"Then you might want to look at this," Fin muttered, handing the binder over to the other cop. Mullany gripped his forcefully and flipped through, his eyes narrowing in rage.

"Where the hell did you find this?" he ground out.

"In a locked drawer in Mr. Damaris' office. Matthew showed us where it was," Fin replied.

"Did you have a warrant?" he pressed.

"We got it covered," Cragen interrupted.

"I don't like being ignored Captain. We had a deal," Ronan muttered darkly. Just then Alex and Liz appeared.

"What's going on?" Alex inquired, leaning on the doorframe.

"You should have told me what they found," Ronan accused her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't it was my job to tell you how to do your job," she retorted. The color in his cheeks spread to the tips of his ears and he took a swing at Alex. Luckily Elliot grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"You try that again and IAB will be on your ass," Elliot hissed in the other officer's ear. Alex stared back at Ronan in shock.

"Get him out of here," Cragen ordered. Fin and Elliot escorted Ronan from the room, leaving Munch, Alex and Liz with the Captain.

"You ok, Alex?" Munch asked.

"Yeah…he does have a temper," Alex answered.

"He's worse than Elliot," Munch commented.

"He takes my case personally. I think he feels responsible for not finding Matthew sooner," Alex muttered. Just then there was a soft knock on the doorframe and everyone turned to see Olivia.

"Alex, you need to come out here. Matthew's getting really antsy. There's something he needs to tell us and he wants you there," the detective informed the inhabitants of the room. Alex excused herself and followed Olivia over to Elliot's desk. Ronan was nowhere to be seen.

"What's up?" Alex addressed her son. She pulled the chair over from Olivia's desk and sat to face him.

"Please don't be mad," Matthew prefaced his statement.

"I won't, sweetie," Alex assured him. It bothered that he had said this again. Thoughts whirred in her head, trying to determine what could have instilled such a fear in her son.

"I found the binder," he continued. Alex nodded and squeezed his hand, letting him know she was listening.

"Dad didn't know that I found it. He left it open one day and I looked at it. Then…I found…" he trailed off.

"What did you find?" Alex probed.

"This big box of files. It was adoption papers. They never told me I was adopted," he muttered. Alex opened her mouth to tell him that they didn't really adopt him but he couldn't make herself interrupt where he was going with this story.

"So then what happened?" It was Olivia this time.

"I thought maybe…they had that binder because you gave me up," he admitted. Alex had to keep from crying.

"And then I decided that I wanted to find you. So I used his internet, even though I'm not supposed to and I tried to find your address," he added.

"Oh my God," Olivia exclaimed, making Alex and Elliot look at her with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't realize it until just now. The apartment building we picked him up at…was your apartment building," she told Alex. Elliot grabbed his notepad and flipped pages. He read off the address and Alex nodded that it was her apartment building.

Alex was lost for words. She pulled her son to her and stroked his hair. He wrapped his arms around her neck and somehow everything felt right again. They stayed like that for what felt like ages. Olivia watched and smiled. This is what the job was all about. Saving the victims was the best part of working in this unit.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a while. Looks like they need some bonding time," Elliot whispered in her ear. Olivia nodded and walked away.

"Mom?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah?" Alex replied.

"Can I stay at your apartment tonight?" he questioned, sounding hopeful.

"Of course. We can go get an overnight bag and then we can work on moving things this weekend," she answered.

"Can we buy new things? I…I don't want to have their stuff anymore," he murmured.

"Whatever you want," his mother stated, grabbing her jacket.

"How about we go shopping and get some dinner," she suggested. He nodded and looked over at Olivia.

"Can Olivia come too?" he asked.

"Thanks for the invitation hon. But I think you and your mom should spend some time together. Maybe another time," Olivia answered. His shoulders fell in disappointment but he nodded.

"He likes you," Elliot muttered in his partner's ear.

"Shut up," she snickered, shoving him lightly in the arm as she watched mother and son, reunited after seven years walk down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Convictions Aren't Fair**

"Matthew," Alex called, knocking on the door to his bedroom. It had been two weeks since he'd spent his first night with her. She was pleased at how well he was adjusting to being in a new place. She received no response to her knock. She sighed and opened the door. She turned on the light in hopes to rouse him. What she found made her heart skip a beat. The bed was empty and upon further inspection she found the window open. She had to grip the window sill to keep from falling over in panic. Her stomach started to crinkle in knots of déjà vu and nausea.

"This can't be happening again," she rasped to herself. Moments later a sharp knocking came from the front door. She steadied herself and closed the distance as quickly as she could. She yanked the door open as fast as she could. The ADA came face to face with a slightly irritated Olivia, holding a guilty looking Matthew by the arm.

"I believe he belongs to you," Olivia stated. Alex glared her son and ushered both of them into the front hall.

"Sit down," Alex ordered the eleven-year-old.

"You'd better start explaining why I find your room empty and then you are brought home by a cop," she continued.

"I couldn't sleep. And I didn't want to wake you up. Olivia gave me her card and it had her address on it…so I went to talk," he answered. Alex turned her furious gaze on Olivia.

"I didn't tell him to sneak out on you, Alex. I told him he could call me if he needed to talk," she stated.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he murmured, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You nearly gave me an anxiety attack, Matt. You can't just run off whenever you feel like it," Alex reprimanded, running a hand through her hand. She glanced at her watch and stood up.

"We'll talk more about this later. You need to get chanced or we're going to be late for court," she stated, ushering him into his room. Once he was out of earshot she turned to look at Olivia.

"Should I be feeling like the bad guy?" she asked.

"You're asking the wrong person…but I think you handled it well," Olivia replied.

"He didn't mean to scare you. He's not a bad kid. He's just getting used to having you back," Liv added as Matthew emerged from his room. Wordlessly he walked up to Alex and gave her a firm hug.

"Thank you but you're not off the hook yet," she murmured, ruffling his hair. With that she bid Olivia goodbye and mother and son headed downstairs. Matthew climbed into the passenger seat and pulled the seatbelt across his chest as Alex shoved the keys in the ignition.

"I'm scared," he uttered once they were on the road.

"You'll do fine. I'll be in there with you. And just remember to answer all of Liz's questions like we practiced," Alex responded.

"Are you scared to testify?" he blurted as she eased on the break at a stop sign.

"Honey, being in a courtroom is my job," she answered.

"I know…but do you ever have to be the witness?" he pressed.

"Sometimes. And it's scary the first time but…I'm a little scared, yeah," she finally replied. He grew silent for the remainder of the trip. As they ascended the courthouse steps they were met by Liz. She gave Matthew a soft smile and gave Alex's shoulder a firm pat. She led them inside and to a bench outside the courtroom.

"You sure you're ready, Alex?" Liz asked in a whisper.

"Liz, I'm doing my job. Of course I'm ready," she answered.

"No, Alex. Right now, your job is to be a mother. Leave the prosecutor out here," Liz ordered.

"I can't do that, Liz. It's part of who I am," Alex argued.

"Will you at least try to keep your mouth shut when you're not the stand? We don't need you in contempt," Liz murmured.

"Fine," the ADA answered.

"Oh, their lawyer has sequestered all of the witnesses," Liz added. Alex rolled her eyes and watched as Liz headed inside.

"Aren't we going in?" Matthew questioned. Alex cleared her throat and looked her son.

"Not yet. We're going to have to go in alone," she began.

"But you said you were going to be there with me," Matt protested.

"I know. But the Damaris' lawyer did something called sequestering the witnesses," she answered.

"What's that mean?" he inquired.

"It means. That each witness has to go in by themselves," she stated simply.

"I don't want to be in there with them," he whimpered.

"You'll be ok. They can't hurt you," Alex assured him. The pair sat in silence for about ten minutes before the bailiff appeared and called Matthew's name.

"Just remember, answer the questions honestly," she whispered and watched him go.

"You nervous?" Olivia asked, sitting down next to Alex.

"Yeah. I swear if he makes Matt cry I'm going to ring his neck," Alex grumbled. In the court room Matthew kept his gaze focused on Liz like they'd talked about. Everything was going alright. He was answering her questions like they'd practiced.

"No further questions, Your Honor," Liz stated and sat down behind the table. The Damaris' lawyer stood up and Matthew started to fidget.

"Matthew is it true that your parents were worried about you when you ran away?" he asked.

"They're not my parents," Matthew answered.

"Young man, please answer the question," the judge stated as kindly as he could.

"I guess they were worried," he muttered.

"Is it also true that you went to Alex Cabot's apartment," he continued.

"Yes," Matthew began but was cut off by another question.

"Why were you going there? Did you know her?" h e asked.

"No…I…" he tried to answer.

"So you go to some woman's apartment building in the middle of the night expecting what….she'd just let you in?" he pressed.

"Objection, Your Honor. Badgering the witness," Liz shouted.

"Sustained," the judge stated.

"No more questions," the other lawyer muttered.

"You can step down," the judge addressed Matthew. He quickly stood up and left the room with the bailiff. The bailiff motioned for Olivia to follow him. Matthew hurriedly filled her seat.

"It's over," Alex whispered, holding him in her arms.

"I answered all Liz's questions. But…he…he kept asking questions and I didn't know how to answer," he muttered.

"It's ok," Alex consoled. Back in the court room, the defense was attempting to tear Olivia apart.

"Isn't it true, detective that you obtained files from Mr. Damaris' office without a warrant and without his consent?" he asked.

"We obtained a warrant that covered the material we found. It was part of an ongoing investigation," she answered calmly.

"Counsel, approach," the judge interrupted. Liz and the defense approached the judge.

"What evidence is this?" he asked.

"A bind full of articles about ADA Cabot following her life for the past seven years. These people were stalking her," Liz explained.

"There is no evidence that suggested it was stalking in nature," the defense argued.

"Your Honor, they had clippings from every case Ms. Cabot has ever tried in her career," Liz countered.

"I'm going to have to deliberate about this," the judge muttered, slamming his gavel down.

"We're going to take a two hour recess," he announced. Olivia let out a breath and headed out with Liz. Alex stood up, getting the feeling that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…they challenged the black binder. The judge is taking a recess to figure out what he's going to do about it," Liz answered. Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"Let's get some lunch," she suggested. Her three companions nodded and they headed out the front of the courthouse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Family or Something Like It**

The two hour recess lasted longer than either Alex or Liz thought possible. They'd gotten back from lunch forty minutes ago and both were now pacing back and forth like vultures around each other.

"Relax. I'm sure everything is fine," Olivia stated. Both attorneys stopped and with a unison sigh sat down on the adjoining bench.

"Liz…how much do you think it would hurt our case if the judge dismissed the binder evidence?" Alex finally asked. It had been on her mind since the recess began.

"Well we're trying them first and foremost for child abduction and falsifying an adoption," Liz began.

"So except for my peace of mind, our case is fine," Alex interrupted. Liz nodded. Before anyone could say another word the bailiff appeared and began to usher people back into the courtroom. Matthew started to stand up but Alex laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We can't go in, remember," she stated. He nodded and sat back down. In the courtroom, Liz looked anxiously at the judge as he took his seat on the bench.

"I have reviewed the evidence and the circumstances and I'm going to have to side with the defense. The warrant was not granted before the discovery and entry onto the premises was not granted by the owner," the judge announced. Several faces in the gallery fell. Liz merely straightened her jacket. She had trick of her own up her sleeve.

"Prosecution, please call your next witness," the judge addressed Liz.

"The prosecution calls Mr. Richard Brooks to the stand," Liz answered him. The door opened and all heads turned to see Richard walking up the isle, flanked by burly looking police officers. Jacob and Karen looked worried as he passed them. Once he was sworn in, Liz began the questions she knew would clinch her case. He was her best witness.

"Mr. Brooks could you please tell the court your relation to the defendants?" Liz began.

"I was college friends with Jacob. I met Karen shortly after graduating," Richard answered.

"So would you say it is accurate that you and Mr. Damaris were close?" Liz probed.

"Yes it would," Richard replied.

"Please tell the court your involvement with the adoption of Matthew Cabot," she continued.

"Objection, Your Honor," the defense shouted.

"On what ground, Counselor?" the judge responded.

"Relevance," he answered, not sounding very confident.

"Overruled," the judge muttered.

"Like I told the detectives, I just signed papers. I was deep in debt over college loans and Jacob said if I helped him out I could make some easy money. I was desperate," he answered truthfully.

"Did you have any involvement with the abduction of Matthew?" Liz pressed.

"No. All I did was sign a bunch of papers. I didn't think about what they were until after," Richard answered.

"Thank you. No more questions," Liz stated calmly, flashing the Damaris' lawyer a smirk.

"Mr. Brooks, did you know what documents you were signing for my clients?" the defense asked.

"No, I didn't," Richard muttered.

"You were so strapped for cash that you were willing to do anything to get some, weren't you," he continued.

"No. I thought I was just helping out a friend," Brooks protested.

"You said you and my client were close, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"For such close friends, why squeal on him to the police?"

"I…I felt guilty. They explained what happened and I keep lying to myself," Richard answered.

"The detectives told you what happened? Were they there when this alleged abduction occurred?"

"Well…I don't know," Richard replied.

"No further questions," the defense stated, grinning smugly.

Richard slowly stepped down from the stand. He caught Jacob's eye and flinched. He looked furious. Liz caught the exchange and couldn't help but smile to herself. She was going to nail this case with his testimony. Closing arguments followed and the jury was dismissed to deliberate over the verdict. Liz stepped from the courtroom to be greeted by four anxious faces.

"How'd it go?" Alex asked immediately.

"We nailed them. Let's just hope they get the maximum sentence," Liz answered, giving her protégé a firm hug.

"I can't thank you enough," Alex breathed, fighting off tears.

"Anything for you, Alex," Liz answered softly. The two women broke apart and Alex pulled her son to her.

"We did it," she said with a smile.

"So I did ok?" he asked.

"You did wonderfully," Liz answered him.

"Counselor," a voice called out. Both Alex and Liz spun around. The bailiff motioned for all of them to enter the room.

"That was quick," Olivia muttered.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge inquired of the foreman.

"We have, Your Honor," a tall, dark skinned man answered.

"On the count of child abduction, we find the defendants guilty," the foreman read.

"And on the count of falsifying an adoption, we find the defendants guilty," he concluded. Cheers went up from the right side of the courtroom as Alex and Liz embraced once more. Two uniformed officers approached Jacob and Karen and hauled them off in handcuffs.

As the foursome left the courtroom for the last time that day they were greeted by a nervous looking Ronan. Olivia led Matthew towards the stairs, assuring him Alex and Liz would be joining them in just a minute.

"What is it?" Alex asked, her voice suddenly sounding tired.

"I wanted to apologize, Alex. I overreacted. I guess I just let this case too close to me and I couldn't let go," Ronan apologized.

"Yeah, you're right. You did overreact, big time. But it's over. They're in prison. I have my son back. That's all that matters," Alex replied. She shook Ronan's hand briefly before joining her son and Olivia.

"Everything alright?" Liv questioned.

"Yeah. He was just being the bigger man and apologizing," Alex explained as they headed for the car.

"I'll see you around," Liz called as she went her own way.

"Who's up for dinner?" Olivia asked.

"I am," Matthew answered.

"I'll buy. Where should we go?" she asked. Matthew looked over at his mother, as if asking for permission.

"You pick," she told him. After much deliberation they picked a low key restaurant about five blocks from the courthouse.

"Can I have a sip?" Matthew asked of Alex, pointing to her glass of wine.

"Only if Olivia promises not to look," Alex answered. Olivia laughed and turned her head, giving the eleven-year-old a wink. Matthew placed the glass to his lips and took a sip. His face scrunched up in dislike.

"That's gross," he commented, downing several gulps of soda.

"And that is why you have to be twenty one to drink," Alex teased.

"I have to go the bathroom," he announced.

"Come right back," Alex called as he disappeared into the men's room.

"You look a lot happier than you have been," Olivia commented as the waitress dropped off the check.

"I am happier. Life is turning around," Alex sighed as Olivia snatched the check out of the ADA's hand.

"I told you I'd pay," she muttered, placing her credit card on the table on top of the check.

"Olivia, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Alex began after a brief silence.

"What is it?" Olivia queried, tracing the top of her glass with her fingertip.

"Will you be Matthew's godmother?" the ADA questioned. Olivia just stared at Alex blankly.

"It's just...he trusts you…and I trust you. He doesn't have any aunts or anything. I'm an only child and so is his father," Alex explained just as Matthew slid back into the booth.

"I would love to," Olivia finally answered.

"You'd love to what?" Matt inquired.

"Be your godmother," Olivia replied, a giddy smile on her lips.

"Really?" the boy asked, looking between the two women at the table.

"Absolutely," Alex interjected, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Mom," he muttered, beaming up at her.

Things were really looking up. She had her son back with no other legal complications in the future. He had a godmother who Alex knew would do everything she could to keep him out of trouble. Now all she had to was pull a few strings and everything would be just the way it was supposed to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pulling Puppet Strings**

Alex paced back and forth in the kitchen, phone pressed to her ear. She was starting to get impatient. It was the third time in the last half hour she had called and no one was picking up. Just as Alex was about hang up someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" a very tired sounding Olivia answered.

"Liv, I've been calling for a half hour," Alex stated.

"Alex it's like six in the morning…on a Saturday. I'm sleeping," Olivia retorted.

"I didn't know cops slept in on weekends," Alex teased. She heard muffled sounds in the background.

"What do you need? Matt hasn't run away again, has he?" the detective asked.

"No. He's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. He's been begging for the last week," Alex explained.

"Let me check," Olivia mumbled. There was more muffled sounds.

"Sure. But did you really have to call at six in the morning just to ask me that?" she added.

"Trust me, I had to. Go back to sleep," Alex chuckled. She heard a groaning sound and then the line went dead.

She giggled to herself quietly as she set the phone down on the kitchen table. She moved with ease towards the coffee pot. She couldn't sleep so she'd made a fresh pot around five thirty. She poured herself another cup and wandered into the living room. She had updated the mantle recently. There were new pictures of Matthew next to his baby photos. She drifted into her own world, only to be drawn back to reality by the phone ringing. She hurried to pick it up so that she wouldn't wake Matthew.

"Cabot residence," she answered.

"Miss Cabot this is Kyle Harris' parole officer," a man with a gruff voice replied.

"How can I help you?" Alex asked, her heart skipping a beat. She had been waiting for this call for the past few days. She'd managed to pull a few strings at Sing-Sing. She just hoped it had all worked out.

"I wanted to inform you that your request has been granted. Kyle will be released this afternoon on good behavior," the parole officer stated. Alex nearly leapt to the ceiling.

"Thank you so much. I…I really appreciate this," Alex said hurriedly before hanging up. She had to get ready. She finished her coffee and climbed into the shower. She let the hot water massage her neck and back. By the time she stepped out, the sounds of the television could be heard. Matthew was up. She dressed and walked out of the bathroom to check on him.

"Did you eat anything yet?" she asked. He looked over at her and snickered at how foolish she looked with the towel on her head.

"No," he answered.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll make pancakes," she stated. His eyes lit up and gave him a smile before disappearing into the bathroom once more.

"They smell good," Matthew commented twenty minutes as he watched her flip several fluffy pancakes onto a plate.

"Not too much syrup," she told him as he sat down and began to pour the sugary substance onto his breakfast. She joined him shortly thereafter.

"You're going to need to get dressed soon. We have a trip to make this afternoon," Alex stated as she began clean up the dishes.

"Where are we going?' he asked.

"It's a surprise," she answered with a sly grin. He dashed off towards his room. At two thirty the pair were halfway to Sing-Sing. His eyes followed the cars passing them on the highway.

"It's a far away surprise," he murmured.

"Yeah…but it's going to be a great surprise " she assured him. Just as she got onto the exit, Matthew gasped.

"We're going to prison," he rasped.

"Don't worry. We aren't going to stay very long," she promised as she pulled into a vacant parking spot. She ushered him into the building, her hand clasped around his. She led him through security. Once they reached the visitation room she instructed him to stay put. She stepped inside and was greeted by Kyle, dressed in street clothes for the first time in eleven years.

"Do I have you to thank for this?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Partly," she whispered. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're amazing Lex," he breathed. She gave a soft laugh and took a step back.

"There's someone I want you to meet," she stated, taking him by the hand. He gave it a firm, affectionate squeeze and followed. Just outside the door, Matthew was seated on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest. He stood when he saw Alex. He surveyed the man behind her and something clicked in his head.

"Dad!" the eleven-year-old exclaimed. Kyle let go of Alex's hand to receive his son. Matt had vaulted from the floor into his father's arms.

"Hey kiddo," he murmured, giving the boy a tight hug.

"This is one hell of a surprise, Lex," Kyle commented once he'd let Matthew go.

"Yeah…it was a great surprise," Matthew agreed. Satisfied, Olivia took both her boys by the hand and led them out.

"Oh, Matt. Olivia is coming over for dinner," Alex said offhandedly as they climbed into her car.

"This is the best day ever," he sighed.

Hours later, Matthew pulled the door open to find Olivia standing there, holding a bottle of soda. Matthew eyed her strangely but let her in.

"I know how much you like soda so I brought you some," she stated, handing the bottle over.

"But don't tell your mom," she added.

"Don't tell me what?' Alex asked.

"Olivia brought me soda," Matthew answered.

"You're going to have to deal with his caffeine high," she told the detective.

"It's what godmothers are for," Olivia teased. Just then Kyle walked into view.

"You must be Olivia. Matt's told me a lot about you," Kyle greeted the detective.

"You must be Kyle. Alex has told me nothing but good thing," Olivia replied, returning the handshake.

"Now that everyone is here, can we eat?" Matt interrupted. The adults all laughed but acquiesced to his demands.

Alex looked around her at her family, blood related and not. This couldn't be any better. She had the people she loved and cared about most around her. She had lived seven long years without her son but that was all changing before her eyes. Despite the trauma he had endured, he had turned out just fine. Kyle gazed at her lovingly. It didn't matter that they hadn't been together these last eleven years. They had fallen back into a familiar pattern. Matthew latched onto his father like he'd known him all his life. And Olivia…she gave Matt a sounding board. He had someone to run to when he needed an escape. A content smile slid onto Alex's lips as she soaked up the moment.


End file.
